Hawk Eye's Evolution
by Boy Alone
Summary: Lors du match contre Rakuzan, Takao s'évanouit. Il va tomber dans le coma. On ne sait pas si ce sont vraiment ses yeux ou autre chose qui l'ont plongé dedans. Que s'est-il réellement passé ? Pourquoi Akashi semble t-il le savoir ? Et pourquoi s'y intéresse t-il ? Yaoi. MidoTaka.
1. Chapter 1

Yo ! Vous allez bien ?

J'espère que vous avez passez de bonnes fêtes, et une super bonne chandeleur ! Bref.

Je reviens avec une nouvelle fiction, qui sera un MidoTaka. Je tiens à me faire pardonner pour mes trois autres fictions. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque, c'est que j'ai beaucoup beaucoup de mal à écrire les chapitres. Logiquement, c'est pour la semaine prochaine, prooomis !

**Disclamair :** Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Pairing :** MidoTaka (parce qu'ils sont trooop mignon !)

**Rating :** T

**Notes :** j'ai réécris le match de Shutoku contre Rakuzan, pour que ça concorde avec ce que je veux écrire. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE I : _Parce qu'il voulait gagner_**

* * *

**"Concentres-toi, concentres-toi, concentres-toi..."** Il se répétait cette phrase des dizaines de fois dans la tête. C'était la cinquième confrontation qu'il avait eu avec Akashi lors de ce match.

Il se trouvait face à face avec le capitaine de Rakuzan, son Oeil du Faucon activé, tandis que son adversaire dribblait sur place, tentant de trouver une ouverture dans la défense du brun. Akashi put constater qu'il n'y en avait pas, et se réjouit intérieurement. **"Fort, il est fort... Mais pas assez pour m'empêcher de passer !"** Il se mit à dribbler de plus en plus vite, brisant ansi la tension de l'attente. Le joueur de Shutoku se tendit, prêt à intercepter toutes tentatives de passe ou défendre. Le n°4 pencha très légèrement son buste vers la droite, tout en décalant son pied opposé de quelques millimètres vers la gauche. Takao, malgré son Oeil du Faucon, crût qu'Akashi allait passer par la droite et se mit en défense en connaissance de cause. Le rouge sourit, sa feinte avait marché. Et c'est sous le regard surpris du n°10 qu'il passa tranquillement à gauche, rapidement tout de même pour ne pas être rattrapé. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre le brun chuchoter quelque chose avant de marquer, sous les huées des spectateurs.

En se réceptionnant sur ses pieds après avoir lançer la balle dans l'arceau, juste après avoir sauter, il se tourna vers Takao, qui était immobile. Ce dernier avait la tête baissé, et, à le regarder, on pouvait croire qu'il s'apprêtait à pleurer. Mais il releva la tête, et se dirigeant vers Midorima, un sourire sur le visage, s'exclama qu'il était désolé de ne pas l'avoir arrêter. Ce que Midorima répliqua en lui disant qu'il lui faisait confiance. Akashi restait cependant perplexe face à la phrase qu'il avait entendu. _"Merde... Je vais pas y arriver comme ça..."_ **"Que prépare t-il ?"** Akashi ne comprenait pas. Et il détestait ne pas compendre. Il détestait quand la situation lui échappait des mains et était donc hors contrôle. Dans ces moments-là, il pouvait se mettre à paniquer, perdant son self-contrôle légendaire. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pas devant ses adversaires, ni les futurs, ni devant tout le monde. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, ce qui trahissait son angoisse. Il allait gagner, lui et son équipe, coûte que coûte, et découvrir ce que cachait le meneur de Shutoku.

"Oy, Sei-chan ! Le match reprend ! le héla Réo.

\- Oui, je sais, merci."

Le match reprit, en faveur pour Rakuzan. C'était Shutoku qui avait la balle, et le cinq majeur progressait lentement, mais sûrement. Sans doute étaient-ils prudents. Arriva le moment où Takao dût une nouvelle fois se confronter à Akashi. Ils se mirent en place. Cette fois-ci, les rôles étaient échangés, et Takao devait passer la défense du rouge. Autant vous dire que ça n'allait pas être facile. **"Il ne passera pas.**" **"Je passerai."** Le brun continua de dribbler sur place, comme l'avait fait Akashi. Son Oeil du Faucon activé, il cherchait des ouvertures, des angles morts où il pourrait passer la balle à ses coéquipiers, en particulier Midorima. Son dribble battait le temps, et plus ce dernier passait, plus la tension montait.

Fatigué d'attendre que le brun essaye de le passer, Akashi se décida à lui voler le ballon. Il amorçat un rapide mouvement de la main gauche, tout en penchant son torse en avant, pour déposséder Takao de la balle. Cependant, là fut son erreur. Il le comprit juste au moment où il vit les iris de son adversaire changer, qui passèrent du gris orage à gris très clair. Le n°10 se recula, le ballon dans le creux de sa paume ouvert, présentant le dos de sa main à Akashi. Il fit passer l'objet rond dans son dos à son autre main, et partit en Reverse. Tandis qu'il courait vers le panier, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait réussi à passer le capitaine adversaire. Néanmoins, sa joie fut de courte durée. En effet, en voulant faire une passe à Midorima, Akashi, qui s'était vite retourné, intercepta sa passe, brisant ainsi les tentatives de Shutoku de marquer un "Trois Points".

Takao serra les dents. **"Fait chier... J'y étais presqu'arrivé ! Allez, j'peux le faire !"** Il courut se mettre en position de défense, étant donné que c'était maintenant Rakuzan qui avait le ballon. Les joueurs remontaient vite. Le brun eut à peine le temps de se mettre en position de défense que déjà Réo marquait un panier. Il écarquilla les yeux. Si rapide ! S'il n'avait pas était en match, il l'aurait tout de suite applaudit. Il se dirigea vers son "Shin-chan", pour lui parler. Il dût lui demander de se baisser, ce qu'il allait lui dire était assez confidentiel.

"Shin-chan ! La prochaine fois qu'on fait notre combinaison, retardes ton saut de cinq secondes ! murmura Takao, à l'oreille du vert.

\- Pourquoi ? lui demanda Midorima, perplexe.

\- T'occupes et laisse moi faire ! Tu as confiance en moi ?

\- Idiot.

\- Shin-chan, méchant ! s'exclama Takao, en riant à moitié.

\- Hn, se contenta t-il de lui répliquer.

\- Grouillez-vous ! leur cria Otsubo.

\- On arrive ! Viens Midorima, on va leur mettre une raclée !

\- Ouais."

Akashi comprenait de moins en moins. Il avait bien vu les iris changer de couleur, et ce pendant une fraction de seconde, avant de redevenir normales. C'était étrange. **"La couleur de l'iris ne change pas. C'est impossible."** Il soupira de sa propre bêtise. Bien sûr que c'était possible ! Son propre iris gauche changeait lui aussi de couleur. **"Mais qu'est ce que c'est ? Serait-ce la Zone ? Impossible, il n'est pas assez bon pour ça. Une évolution de son Oeil ? C'est sans doute ça. Ce qui voudrait donc dire que même le meneur de Seirin peut atteindre sa propre évolution... Intéressant. Je regardais ces cas de plus près."** Il partit se mettre en position. Les choses allaient se corser, maintenant. **"Mais..."**

"Combien de temps tiendras-tu ? dit Akashi à Takao, qui venait le marquer.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ton évolution de l'Oeil du Faucon... Combien de temps arriveras tu à l'utiliser ?

\- Autant de fois qu'il te faudra pour t'arrêter ou te passer ! répliqua t-il, en lui tirant la langue.

\- Je vois."

Takao grimaça légèrement. Son secret venait d'être découvert par le capitaine de Rakuzan, ce qui n'allait pas arranger les choses ! Il ragea intérieurement. Pourvu qu'il ne le révèle pas ! Il n'avait pas envie de se prendre des ballons et des ananas dans la tête ! Il n'était pas suicidaire à ce point ! Il vit Midorima le regarder d'un drôle d'air, qui voulait sans doute dire : _**"Ne tires pas la langue à Akashi ! Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?"**_ Une germe de sourire vint effleurer son visage et reporta son attention sur son adversaire. Et c'en était un de taille.

Le jeu prit de la vitesse, augmentant ainsi le niveau de concentration. Depuis les gradins, on pouvait sentir le sérieux de chacun des joueurs présents sur le terrain, mais, celui qui prenait le plus d'ampleur était celui de Takao, qui venait de désactiver quelques instants son Oeil du Faucon, pour se reposer. Otsubo arrêta un tir adversaire et fit une passe au n°10 de Shutoku, qui la réceptionna sans mal. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le panier opposé, Akashi se dressant sur sa route. Le même scénario que précédemment se répéta, à l'exception près que cette fois-ci, Takao était sûr de réussir. Il fit donc la même technique que tout à l'heure, mais, puisqu'Akashi avait prévu ce qu'il allait faire, réagit en connaissance de cause. Mais là, le brun fut plus malin, et, au lieu de partir en Reverse, fit rebondir très fort la balle sur le sol, qui s'écrasa pile entre les jambes d'Akashi, et alla directement se loger dans les mains du tireur de Shutoku déjà en position, qui tira un magnifique Trois Points, ce qui diminua le score à six points d'écart. Les spectateurs se mirent à hurler, impressionnés. Même tout les membres de la Génération des Miracles présents -Akashi comprit- furent sifflés.

Midorima n'en revenait pas. Que venait de faire Takao ? Il n'avait pas chercher à passer le rouge, il avait simplement fait la passe, mais quelle passe ! Jamais il ne lui en avait fait de si puissante ! Elle était d'ailleurs si forte qu'en la réceptionnant, ses mains avaient quelque peu tremblé, ce qui avait faussé légèrement la trajectoire du tir, qui avait alors frôlé l'arceau. **"Fichu Bakao. Mais il fait du bon travail."** Le vert remonta ses lunettes, et courut se mettre en position.

Le match continua ainsi, jusqu'au quatrième quart-temps, où Rakuzan menait face à Shutoku. Midorima haletait, ainsi que tous les autres joueurs, mis à part Akashi qui lui était simplement transpirant. Il ne paraissait même pas essouflé ! Alors qu'il se préparait à sauter pour recevoir la passe de son coéquipier, il vit du coin de l'oeil, une silhouette orange tomber au sol. Il se retourna vivement, pour voir Takao recroquevillé sur le parquet ciré, du sang coulant de ses yeux.

* * *

Alors ? J'attends vos avis ! Si vous trouvez ce chapitre assez répétitif, c'est normal, c'est pour le bien de la fiction. Et aussi parce que j'aime me répéter. Bref. Excusez les fautes, à bientôt ! Normalement, le chapitre suivant sortira en même temps que les trois autres.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo !

Hey, je crois que vous l'attendiez tous ce chapitre, non ? En particulier les fans de MidoTaka ? Non ? Non. Bon, ok, je m'en vais.

Réponses au RA :

Aiiwa : Ah oui, mais le prends pas mal, mais j'ai la fleeeeme ! Pardon ! Popopo ? C'est marrant. Ah... Bah, chacun ses goûts ! Oh oui, j'aime le faire souffrir ! *^* Merciiii beaucouuuup !

Lyra :

Euh... Tu me tues si je dis nan ? Je déconne, bien sûr qu'il va s'en sortir, j'espère bien, même ! Manquerait plus que ça ! D'accord, je sais pas si j'ai modifié ça dans le chapitre deux, mais tu vas me le dire, heiiiiin ? Ouais ouais, elle est juste en bas !

**Disclamair :** Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Rating :** T

**Pairing :** MidoTaka

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE II : _Parce qu'il n'a jamais été seul_**

* * *

Il avait mal, très mal. Le sang lui battait aux tempes, et il ne voyait plus rien. Tout était noir, mais il entendait du bruit autour de lui. Des voix. Il ne parvenait pas à les différencier. Elles se ressemblaient toutes. Juste une voix fut plus douce que les autres, une voix qu'il reconnaitraiT entre mille : celle de son "Shin-chan" adoré. Il l'appelait, d'une intonation inquiète.

"Takao... Que t'arrive t-il ?"

Midorima avait senti son sang se glacer quand il avait aperçu Takao tomber du coin de l'oeil. Oubliant son adversaire, sa promesse envers Akashi, les supporters, ses coéquipiers, le ballon, Akashi lui-même, le _match_, il s'était précipité vers le brun.

Il s'était agenouillé et avait attrapé la main de Takao entre les siennes. Il se fichait de bien d'être en public, tout ce qui comptait, c'était Takao. Son mignon petit faucon.

Il lui parla doucement, comme pour s'assurer de son état, même s'il en avait déjàla confirmation sous les yeux. Tous les réflexes que lui avait apprit son père - docteur - s'étaient envolés. Ne restait que la peur et l'angoisse. Les larmes et les cris. La panique.

Toute l'équipe de Shutokô était auprès du meneur, et tentait par tous les moyens de ne pas paniquer. Les autres membres de la Génération des Miracles, y compris les équipes présentes furent choqués. Les gens dans les gradins parlaient entre eux. Certains quittaient le stade, d'autres restaient, comme des curieux collants.

Les secours arrivèrent rapidement - pas assez au goût de Midorima - et emmenèrent Takao sur une civière. Le shooteur voulut monter dans l'ambulance, mais on l'en empêcha. Cas d'urgence extrêmement grave. Le vert fulmina intérieurement. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer que son père faisait parti de l'hôpital dans lequel les ambulanciers travaillaient, mais une main se posa sur son épaule. Il baissa la tête et tomba sur Akashi. Ses sourcils se froncèrent plus qu'à l'accoutumée et il posa muettement une question à son ancien capitaine. Ce dernier y répondit par un sourire énigmatique, ponctué d'une petite phrase qui accrocha la curiosité de Midorima.

"Je sais, Shintarô.

\- Quoi donc ?"

Même s'il se doutait déjà un peu, il ne put s'empêcher de poser cette question. Alors que le rouge ouvrait la bouche, il doutait s'il voulait vraiment l'entendre. La voix du capitaine de Rakuzan retentit clairement dans les oreilles du n°6, malgré le brouhaha ambiant.

"Ses yeux."

Même s'il s'y attendait , il ne put contenir sa surprise. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de quelques millimètres. Il remonta ses lunettes dans un tic nerveux.

Akashi lui fit signe de le suivre, et ils s'éclipsèrent discrètement. Personne ne les remarqua. A part peut-être Kuroko, qui, à l'instar de tous, décida de les suivre. Aussi se fit-il aussi invisible que possible, en ayant en tête qu'un instant de relâchement pouvait le trahir. Akashi voyait tout. Absolument tout. Même lui, petit fantôme sans présence.

x-x-x

Noir. C'était la seule couleur qu'il percevait. _Voyait._ Il avait beau essayer d'ouvrir ses yeux, ses paupières restaient obstinément fermées. Comme si elles étaient collées, soudées entre elles.

Il entendait toutes sortes de bruits, sans pouvoir parvenir à les identifier. Il lui arrivait quelques bribes de phrases, qui, mises bout à bout, ne formaient qu'un mélo-mélo gigantesque.

"Jeune homme ! Tiens bon ! T'endors pas ! Tu seras bientôt tiré d'affaires, alors tiens bon !"

**"Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui raconte ? Jeunonbor ? C'est quoi ça ? Et pourquoi il parle de tison ? Y'a pas le feu... Si ?"**

L'urgentiste regardait l'adolescent sur la civière. Du sang dégoulinait de ses yeux. Comment avait-il fait son compte ? Il jouait un simple match de basket, pourtant. D'accord, de haut niveau, mais tout de même ! Il n'avait pas reçu de coup, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. En tout cas, le garçon avait perdu beaucoup de sang, et il fallait lui en fournir rapidement. Puis, il irait en bloc opératoire, se faire examiner les yeux. L'homme avait peur. Pas pour lui, mais pour ce jeune basketteur allongé. Il y avait de grandes chances qu'il y perde la vue. Des vaisseaux sanguins avaient sans doute éclatés, provoquant une hémorragie. Il ne pouvait par contre par prédire si les nerfs optique étaient atteints. S'ils l'étaient, il pouvait dire adieu à ses yeux. _A son oeil du faucon. A ses capacités. A son partenaire. A son équipe. Au basket._ Pourquoi ? Il était si jeune. Il soupira. Non pas d'ennui, mais de dépit. De dépit face à la vie.

Pourquoi la vie était-elle si cruelle ? Surtout envers les jeunes personnes, celles qui construisaient leurs avenirs, et se projettaient déjà dans le futur. L'urgentiste n'avait jamais compris, et aujourd'hui, il ne comprenait toujours pas. Il préférait ne pas comprendre. C'était toujours la solution la plus simple, que de rester dans l'ignorance.

Les hommes amenèrent la civière sur laquelle reposait Takao dans le bloc opératoire. Là, ils défirent les attaches, et le portèrent délicatement sur la table d'opération. Le chirurgien était déjà prêt, ainsi que ceux qui devaient l'assister. Ils n'eurent qu'à l'anesthésier et mettre un drap chirurgicale autour du patient, en évidant le tissu là où il y avait la tête, et ils se retirèrent. Le chirurgien s'avança, faisant claquer ses gants en latex. L'opération allait commencer.

L'homme crut défaillir en voyant tous les vaisseaux sanguins qui avaient éclatés. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait provoqué leurs ruptures, mais au moins, les nerfs n'étaient pas atteints. Ouf. Son patient pourrait toujours voir. Mais de ça à ce qu'il retrouve la vision qu'il avait avant... Il y avait peu de chance. Il fit ce qu'il avait appris pendant ses études, et, au bout d'environs de deux heures de travail acharné - ou plutôt, appliqué - le chirurgien l'avait sauvé. Non pa Takao - sa vie n'était pas en danger - mais sa vue. Il se félicita intérieurement. C'était la première fois qu'il avait eu affaire à ce genre de... d'accident dans sa vie, et il y s'en était pas trop mal sorti, étant donné que cela ressemblait beaucoup à un autre cas qu'il avait eu à traiter.

Takao fut placé dans une chambre, où il y était seul. Minuit était passé depuis bien longtemps.

* * *

Midorima ne voulait pas y croire. Même s'il savait pertinemment qu'Akashi ne mentait pas, il ne pouvait y croire. Il fallait qu'il l'entende de la bouche de son précieux partenaire.

Akashi le regardait, de son regard hétérochrome. Ses yeux le défiaient de ne pas y croire. Midorima remonta ses lunettes d'un geste nerveux, seul mouvement laissant trahir sa panique et sa surprise. Le rictus de plus petit s'agrandit, et il déclara, d'une voix ferme :

"Shintarô... Tu n'as pas l'air de me croire... Aurais-tu oublié que tout ce que je dis est vrai ? Souviens t-en, je suis ab, so, lu."

Il articula bien le dernier mot pour lui donner plus d'impact. Tout en faisant ça, ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés, et lui donnait l'air d'un fou. _Après tout, c'est peut-être ce qu'il est._

Puis, il se retourna, et s'en alla, laissant le vert seul dans le couloir. Un moment passa, avant que Midorima ne dise enfin :

"Je sais bien que tu as toujours raison... Mais pour cette fois-ci, j'aurai préféré que non..." **"Surtout si tu me dis n'en a parlé à personne..."**

Il partit rejoindre son équipe dans les vestiaires, abattu et accablé.

Kuroko resta impassible. Une fois qu'il était sûr que ni Akashi ou Midorima ne reviendraient, il sortit de sa cachette, et rejoint lui aussi son équipe. Il s'inquiètait terriblement pour Takao. Mais en même temps, il ne put s'empêcher d'y voir une lueur d'espoir. Si Takao avait pu - et su - développer sa vision du Faucon, alors peut-être qu'Izuki... Il se fustigea mentalement. Il ne devait pas se réjouir du malheur qui s'abattait sur le meneur de Shutokô. Du moins par respect pour lui.

* * *

_Non. Stop. Arrête. Ne me fais pas de mal. Je t'en prie !_

_Silence. Ne résiste pas et soumets toi. Tu ne souffriras pas._

_Je ne veux pas ! Je lutterai jusqu'au bout !_

_Pourquoi ? Si tu m'acceptes entièrement, tu deviendras le plus fort. Allez, laisse moi te dominer. _

_Non ! Tu ne seras jamais maître de mon esprit ! Je ne te laisserai pas prendre le contrôle de mon corps !_

_Pourquoi ? Je suis auprès de toi depuis toujours, c'est moi qui te fais gagner, qui vous fais gagner, et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? Tu es bien ingrat._

_Je sais... Mais tu n'es plus le même depuis que tu as changé..._

_Il faut être sans pitié avec les adversaires. Et puis, il y en a un qui me plait bien... Akashi Seijurô ? Il est fort._

_Etre sans pitié ne veut pas dire contrôler ton réceptacle ! _

_Oh que si, mon cher... Tu n'imagines pas à quel point..._

_J'imagine rien du tout ! Je veux rien savoir !_

_Bon, j'abandonne pour le moment, mais je reviendrai... D'ici là, profite bien de ton répit, mon petit maudit..._

_Redeviens comme avant, et je te laisserai en maître !_

_C'est une proposition bien alléchante, mais je me dois de refuser. A très bientôt, mon si mignon damné..._

**"Non... Si seulement tu pouvais redevenir celui que tu étais avant..."**

* * *

**Aloooors ? Des avis ? J'attends ! Et excusez les fautes. A la prochaine !**


End file.
